Curing Horses,Healing Hearts, Staking Claims, and Kissing in the Rain
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Different Oneshots. The way certain episodes on Heartland should have gone. AU shots. Ty/Amy Caleb/Ashley I do not own anything.
1. Staking Claims

**edited on 4.3.15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland**

**So this is an alternate to episode 18 Cooperate Cowgirls. (season two ep. 5). It's the one where Lou's friend's come to the ranch. Ty doesn't see the naked girl and Lou's friends flirt with both Ty and Caleb causing both girls to stake a claim. Then it fast forwards to episode 20 Sweetheart of the Rodeo and continues to the kiss in the rain.**

* * *

><p>Ty lead the horses through the field. Today was the day that Lou's friends were coming for the dude ranch. She was going crazy and he volunteered to lead the horses to get out of her way.<p>

He smiled as he thought of Amy and their kiss. Where did it leave them?

* * *

><p>He arrived back to the barn and began helping Amy with the horses. He kept glancing at her. Should he mention the kiss?<p>

Amy turned to him and smiled.

"They're here." He walked over to where she was and stood next to her. They both peered out the door to see the woman.

Amy began giggling at their boots. "Look at their shoes! They can't ride in those! They look ridiculous."

Ty nudged her. "I think you could pull it off."

She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"You should go grab the truck to drive them."

* * *

><p>He nodded and headed house. He felt eyes on him. He tipped his hat at them. He could feel them giving him the once over. Caleb looked at him and nodded.<p>

He got into the truck and so did Caleb. The women followed.

" Lou, I could see why you didn't want to leave. The men here."

* * *

><p>Amy stood behind them in shock. These women. They thought her granddad, her father, Ty and Caleb were hot? They were either too old or too young for them. And all the men were in some kind of relationship. Her grandpa and Lisa. Her dad and Callie. Lou and Scott. Ashley was crazy about Caleb. And she and Ty were in the middle of something.<p>

She shook her head. She was jealous.

She headed back to the barn. She needed to work. She had to get her mind off things.

* * *

><p>Ty and Caleb's eyes nearly popped out of their head. The women had walked out looking sexy. He and Caleb exchanged looks. They didn't get along normally but wow.<p>

* * *

><p>Ty felt guilty. He thought of Amy. She was prettier than any of those girls. He shook his head and Lou told them to get their eyes in the back of their head.<p>

* * *

><p>Caleb had to admit the women were hot but Amy and Ashley were beautiful. They were natural cowgirls.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy was actually grateful for Ashley's arrival. The two had a sort of friendship since she helped her with Apollo. Amy had spilled and told Ashley about what the women said.<p>

Ashley's eyes were blazing.

"Those cooperate leeches! They have no right. Those cowboys belong to us girls."

Amy nodded.

"But wait… does this mean you and Ty are on again."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "It's complicated."

They heard the truck arrive and Ashley nudged her.

"We need to show those leeches our southern hospitality."

Ashley walked out and gave them a once over. The women looked at her. Ashley ignored them and pulled on Caleb's arm. She shot Ty a smile.

"Amy is looking for you." Ty walked toward the barn and Amy shushed him as she watched Ashley.

She watched Ashley talk to Caleb and watched him respond. She hoped they got together. She liked Caleb but not in that way.

Lou watched Ashley Stanton practically stake her claim on Caleb.

Ashley ran her fingers up his arm and leaned in close. Caleb leaned in and whispered to her. She grabbed his hat and shot him a smirk. Caleb laughed and grabbed it back.

One of her friends leaned in.

"So, he's taken?" She pouted.

Lou smiled. "I don't know. They have been flirting and everything. They just might make it official soon."

One of the women titled her head and studied Caleb.

* * *

><p>Ty wanted to laugh as he watched Ashley stake her claim on Caleb. She was crazy about him. He had to admit they would look good together. Not mention, it would get rid of competition.<p>

He looked at Amy and jerked his head to the tack. She nodded.

He began to work again stealing glances at her.

Amy watched Ashley throw Caleb a smile as she climbed into her car. Caleb walked away smiling.

Amy looked at Lou and her friends and looked them in the eyes.

She and Caleb had to get ready to ride later.

* * *

><p>She decided to help Ty with the tack; of course Caleb had to insult his riding skills. Amy threw Caleb a glare. He has handsome and all but Ty still made her heart pound.<p>

They agreed to dinner and Amy hoped that they would be together again.

* * *

><p>Amy traced patterns on the wood. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up. It was Lou.<p>

She nodded and then rolled her eyes.

Stupid Cowboy!

She was angry when Soraya told her where Caleb was.

Caleb wasn't reliable. Ty was more reliable than he was!

* * *

><p>She told Ty about their change of plans. He was disappointed and she promised him another time. Amy saddled Copper and walked out to find one of the women or 'leeches' as Ashley called them standing too close to Ty.<p>

Amy handed Lou the horse and marched up to them.

The 'leech' was batting her eyelashes at Ty.

She wrapped her arms around Ty's waist and stood on her tiptoes and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, Cowboy. Sorry to bail on our date."

The 'leech' raised an eyebrow. Ty smiled.

He turned his head slightly to look at her.

They locked eyes and Amy blushed. Ty's eyes were mischievous. He knew she was jealous.

He then turned away from the other woman and placed his hands on her waist.

Amy felt her heart race.

"It's fine, honey. We can reschedule. That way I can brush up on my cooking skills."

Amy nodded and Ty leaned in close then he headed to her ear.

"You are so jealous."

He kissed her neck and then he drew back.

* * *

><p>Everyone else looked at them. Amy caught one of the 'leeches' eyes.<p>

Ty removed his hands from her waist and Amy acted quickly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Her lips met his and she kissed him softly.

Ty was a bit surprised. He knew she was jealous, but jealous enough to kiss him?

He felt her about to pull away so he pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

><p>They seemed to forget that there were people watching them.<p>

Lou smiled. Jack smiled. The other women just stood with their mouths open.

The two teens pulled away. Ty smiled at Amy and grabbed her hand. They walked to Copper and Ty helped her up. Amy smiled at him and Ty grabbed her hat. He removed his black hat and placed on her head.

He walked back to the barn and turned around to look at Amy. Amy smiled at him from her horse and she took off with the women, Lou, Jack, and Tim.

* * *

><p>Lou wanted to scream. Her friends were driving her nuts. They kept asking her about Ty and Amy and if they were serious.<p>

"I don't know! Ask them yourselves!"

"How can't you know?"

"Because I don't dig into my sister and stable hands' lives."

Lou took a deep breath and her friends fell silent.

* * *

><p>Lou had never been so glad that the retreat was over. It was a success but it brought harsh truths to the surface. Even though things worked out, it still was hard on everyone.<p>

Lou knew she needed to talk to her friends so she went to see them. She told them about her fears and they all talked it out. At the end, she knew that these girls were her friends for life.

* * *

><p>Amy couldn't believe that Spartan had eaten poisoned grasses. Mallorie had ran outside to tell her what had happened and how Ty had saved him.<p>

Amy ran into the barn. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Ty and this girl. The girl was leaning into him and laughing. She was smiling.

Ty noticed her and walked away from the girl.

"Amy!"

Amy ran to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Ty lifted her into the air and kissed her back.

Mallorie gasped and Caleb who had just walked in covered her eyes. His eyes met his friend's Kit. He shrugged.

* * *

><p>He now realized that nothing would break them. They were meant for each other. And even if he and Amy got together, it would always be Ty she loved.<p>

He smiled. It took a real cowboy to get a cowgirl.

Ty really was a cowboy.

The couple broke apart and Ty set her down gently. Amy hugged him tightly and whispered to him "Thank you."

Ty hugged her back then kissed her nose.

He then grabbed her hand and Amy laughed. She removed his hat and then removed her hat. She switched them and now she had on her white hat and Ty had his black hat again.

Ty tipped his hat to Kit, Caleb, and Mallorie. Amy smiled and blushed and they walked outside.

* * *

><p>Kit raised an eyebrow. Caleb shook his head, giving her a look.<p>

Mallorie just squealed and began going on and on about Amy and Ty's wedding.

* * *

><p>Amy gasped as she saw Ty on the mechanical bull. When he fell, her heart almost exploded.<p>

"Ty!" She ran to help him up, ignoring everyone.

She led him to a bench.

"What was that about?"

Ty kissed her forehead.

"Just wanted to try it."

* * *

><p>Ty shook his head as Amy went on and about cattle roping.<p>

So when Caleb bailed on her, he was upset.

He went to yell at Caleb.

It didn't surprise him when a day later, Caleb told her that he signed them up.

Amy squealed and hugged him and he sent Caleb a nod.

* * *

><p>He had no idea why he did it. What possessed him to even think of bull riding? But it gave him such a rush that he actually loved it.<p>

Even though he didn't get a medal he was so happy. Getting Jack and Tim's approval was even better. But seeing Amy's face made him realize what a mistake it was.

Amy rushed to where Ty was.

"Ty! What the hell where you thinking!"

She hit his shoulder. Ty grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Her shoulders began to shake and he kissed her hair.

"Shh. I'm here. It's alright."

Ty felt like a jerk. He remembered Amy once telling him how her dad got injured in a bull riding. He hugged her tightly and felt her ease up.

She drew back and Ty wiped her tears away. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked off.

* * *

><p>Ty smiled when he saw Amy getting a drink.<p>

"Amy!" He walked to her but she said nothing

"Hey."

Ty stood next to her.

Amy took a deep breath. "You know you didn't have to ride that bull to impress me, right?"

"I know. I don't know why I did it. I just saw the bull and I wanted to do it."

Amy looked at him and touched his cheek.

"You didn't need to get my dad or Granddad's approval, you know. They like you."

Ty kissed her forehead. "I'm stupid."

Amy laughed and placed her head on his shoulder.

They ordered some drinks and talked for a bit.

* * *

><p>A slow song came on a while later and Ty pulled Amy to the dance floor.<p>

He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

They started whispering to each other. Just stuff. Horses. How their day was. Anything.

People at the party smiled watching the couple. They looked to be in love.

The slow song came to an end, but Ty and Amy didn't notice. They were in their own world dancing in a corner.

* * *

><p>They continued to dance until a loud yell came. It was Ashley and Caleb. Suddenly Ashley ran out. Amy ran out after her. Ty went to find Caleb.<p>

* * *

><p>Ty felt his heart jump when he saw Ashley's car on the side of the road.<p>

He was glad Kit was with him. He and Caleb took after the girls. Caleb was with Soraya on a different road, and Kit came with him.

Kit placed an arm on him.

"Ty. Ty! She's okay."

* * *

><p>Ty released a breath when he saw her get out of the car. He jumped out of the car and Amy ran to him.<p>

She threw her arms around his neck and she began to weep. Ty nuzzled her hair letting a few tears escape.

"I was so scared." He whispered.

Amy pulled away and Ty took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

Kit walked over to them with her arm around Ashley.

"I called Caleb. He will be here… now."

Caleb's car came up and he jumped out of the car.

He ran to Ashley and kissed her.

Then he drew back and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried."

* * *

><p>Amy smiled. Her friend got her happy ever after. She just needed Apollo back.<p>

* * *

><p>Soraya and Kit looked at each other and placed their hands out.<p>

"Keys."

Ty and Caleb looked at them.

"What?"

"Keys. You are in no condition to drive."

"How will you get home?"

Kit shrugged. "My dad drove me there. Caleb was supposed to bring me home."

"My mom took me. We can just call our folks and say we are spending the night."

Amy cleared her throat.

"Where? Ashley is drunk. You and Kit need a place to stay. Caleb won't want to leave Ashley's side."

Soraya rolled her eyes. " Hello. You have cabins. The dude ranch."

The boys nodded and they made the phone calls to the parents.

Then Soraya volunteered to drive Ashley and Caleb and Kit took Ty and Amy.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Heartland about 20 minutes later.<p>

Amy snuck in and grabbed some clothes for the girls to change into to.

They headed to the cabins.

They all stopped once they reached them.

"Two to a cabin?"

They all nodded and just stood there awkwardly trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements.

Then Ashley vomited. Caleb rushed her to the outhouse.

"I'll stay with her." He said when he got back. He gently picked her up and carried her into a cabin.

* * *

><p>Soraya and Kit took a cabin, leaving Ty and Amy.<p>

Amy lay down on bed and bit her lip.

Ty looked at her.

"Could you hold me?"

Ty nodded and crawled in next to her wrapping his arms around her.

Amy buried her head into the crook on his neck and closed her eyes.

Ty kissed her head and closed his eyes, falling asleep to his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Ty couldn't believe that his sorry excuse for a father showed up with several sick horses.<p>

He glared at him as Jack grabbed his gun to put the poor horse out of her misery.

He wrapped his arms around Amy and held her tight. She shook and the gun went off and began to cry.

He would never forgive that man.

* * *

><p>Ty stared at his girlfriend in shock as she petted Apollo. Caleb went to call his girlfriend to tell her.<p>

He knew that Lou would want money to buy the horses. He only had 400 saved up. He wanted to help, but he wanted to get Amy something pretty.

He offered Lou the money and she refused.

* * *

><p>Ty laughed as Ashley threw water at him.<p>

He couldn't believe what he and Caleb started. They were arguing in a playful way and Amy sprayed them with the hose.

He chased her and she sprayed him.

It became a one for all water battle.

Occasionally, they would partner up and take down someone. Ashley and Amy got Caleb. He got Ashley so Caleb got him back. Then they dumped Mallorie in the water trough. It was a perfect way to cool down.

Of course, after all of that, he and Caleb couldn't resist showing off to their girlfriends by removing their wet shirts.

* * *

><p>He watched his dad drive away. He knew it he wouldn't stay.<p>

Amy joined in a while later. They sat in silence and later fell asleep.

When he found out the money was missing, it hit in the heart. They didn't blame him but he blamed himself. He tried to tell Amy and she kissed him to shut him up.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how but Lou's plan worked. They saved the horses and Ashley was really happy. So was Amy.<p>

Everything was perfect. All they needed was for it to cool down.

* * *

><p>Ty and Amy were in the barn looking at all their horses. They smiled at each other as they worked.<p>

They chatted and laughed.

Suddenly, they heard something and ran to the barn door.

They both gasped.

"Is that…"

"RAIN!"

They ran out and stood in the rain. Amy lifted her arms and spun around. Ty laughed and then walked up to her and bowed.

"Dance with me?"

Amy laughed and took his hand.

He spun her around and dipped her and did all the sweet stuff. They danced in the rain. One cowboy and one cowgirl dancing in the rain was something they never saw before.

Ty looked at Amy and then stopped dancing. She opened her mouth and Ty leaned in and kissed her.

His hands went to her waist and hers to his hair. It didn't matter that they were wet or that a lot of people saw them. Nothing matter to them.

All that matter was that they were with each other.

* * *

><p>Ty drew back.<p>

"Wait. Amy."

Amy looked at him.

"I love you."

Amy smiled.

"I love you too."

They kissed again .

It didn't matter that the next day, they would probably wake up with colds.

All that matter was that they loved each other.

* * *

><p>Jack smiled to himself.<p>

"Heartland worked it's magic. It just doesn't always work on horses."

Lou looked at her Granddad.

"Did you say something?"

He nodded.

"I'm not waiting on them hand and foot when they both wake up with colds."

Lou rolled her eyes and watched her sister. She was happy.

* * *

><p>Amy closed her eyes and she and Ty went to sleep. It became a tradition. She would sneak past the rooster and then crawl into bed. Granddad never said anything, even though he knew.<p>

* * *

><p>Caleb, Ashley, Soraya, Kit, Mallorie, and Jake looked at each other.<p>

They had all been called in to work. Amy and Ty had both come down with colds.

They were taking turns checking on the couple and the horses.

They all shook their heads. There was a lot of work. They had no idea how Amy and Ty did it.

Ty kissed his girlfriend's head and she slept. He couldn't think of a better thing. Only thing that would be better would be if they weren't both sick. But at least, he got to spend the day relaxing with his girlfriend.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with the girl he loved in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? There aren't a lot of stories for this fan site and I'm a huge fan so I wrote this. Perfect for Valentine's day right? I hope to post other stories for Heartland. <strong>

**Review. Check out my other stories and poll. Love you Wallflowers!**


	2. Playing House

**edited on 4.3.15**

**This is mostly a Caleb/Ashley fic with a bit of Amy/Ty , Kit/Ty, and Soraya/Amy/Ashley bonding.**

**Starts with when Caleb gets back from the rodeo.**

* * *

><p>Ashley smiled to herself. She had a huge surprise for Caleb.<p>

She knew that he had been worried about the rodeo and had been working hard so she made him a meal. She had begged Rosalita to teach her to make his favorite dish.

She spread a blanket on the little table and placed the plates and glasses. They were going to eat outside since it was such a beautiful evening.

Ashley got changed and put on her favorite pair of shorts and a pretty red blouse.

She fixed her hair and makeup and then paused.

Her mind flashed back to a few days ago with the girls.

* * *

><p><em>Two days ago<em>

_Soraya slumped against the counter._

_Amy and Ashley laughed._

"_Break time already?"_

_Soraya rolled her eyes. "Finally!" She leaned into where they were._

"_So ladies, spill the gossip."_

_Amy laughed. "You first."_

_Soraya bit her lip._

"_Ben sent me an email."_

_Ashley almost spit out her drink._

"_What!" They both shrieked._

* * *

><p><em>People around them looked up and Ashley sent them a glare and they quickly looked away.<em>

_Soraya nodded and bit her lip._

"_He wanted to hang out when he comes to visit soon."_

_Amy leaned in. "What did you say?"_

"_I told him sure. I know it's not ideal but I'm lonely. You and Ty have some weird thing going on and Ashley, you and Caleb are playing house. For goodness sake! You might as well be married to your boys!"_

"_Soraya! Ty is with Kit!"_

_Ashley couldn't help but butt in._

"_No offense Amy, but she's right. So screw Kit. Ty would dump her in a heartbeat if he knew you loved him. He loves you and you love him. So make your move! And Soraya! That is so not true. I find Caleb hot and everything but he's just a good friend."_

_Soraya threw back her head. "You both are lying to yourselves. Amy, you and Ty have had something going on since you two first saw each other- the day he almost ran you over. You two would get back together eventually. Hell, if you told Kit that you and Ty still had a thing, you would be making out with him and not watching Kit shove her tongue down his throat whenever you enter the room."_

_Amy looked at the floor._

"_Okay, so I might still like him. But he's with Kit. I lost my chance."_

_Soraya and Ashley exchanged a look._

"_Amy! Just tell him. Trust us. He loves you."_

_Ashley nodded. "Please talk to him. The sexual tension is choking."_

_Amy sighed and then nodded. Her gaze landed on Ashley._

"_Ash, Soraya has a point. You and Caleb are kind of playing house. You two live together. He makes you breakfast. You do laundry- I found his underwear with your jeans yesterday! You guys take turn making dinner. You…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>We had sex."<em>

_Amy and Soraya's heads whipped towards their friend._

"_We were drunk. It was a few months ago, before school started. We were drunk and I made a comment how we are like a married couple. Caleb then picked me up and said husbands carry their wives. We carried me into the house and we started kissing and then we had sex."_

"_Are you pregnant?"_

_Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. I'm scared to find out."_

_Soraya shook her head. She shoved some money in the cash register and then dragged the girls to the women care aisle, in the back of the store. She shoved a test into Ashley's hands. Ashley shoved into her purse and walked away. She was scared._

_She heard Amy tell Soraya that she had to leave to get everything ready for the Derby tomorrow._

_Amy walked behind her and squeezed her shoulder._

_Ashley nodded and called out to her. "Amy, about we talked about. Take a chance. What you guys have is special."_

* * *

><p><em>She climbed into her car and drove away. Amy did the same.<em>

_All the way home, her mind thought about what they said. She was glad that Caleb was at the rodeo with Kit. Not only did it give Amy and Ty a chance to work everything out, but it gave her time to think._

_When she got home, she dropped her purse on the floor. It seemed to call to her. She was scared to take the test. She yawned and decided to take a nap._

_She woke up in the middle of the night when her phone rang._

'_Hello?'_

"_Did I wake you honey?"_

'_Caleb? It's like 2 in the morning here.'_

"_Sorry. Just wanted to tell you I will be back tomorrow night. I'll let you sleep."_

'_Night.'_

_Caleb calling her honey made her heart beat faster._

_She rolled over. There was no way she could sleep now._

_She decided to make him a nice meal to celebrate his homecoming._

_Ashley's eyes landed on her purse and she decided to deal with it later._

* * *

><p><em>Around 10, she headed out to Heartland.<em>

_She smiled at Ty and he nodded at her._

"_Amy's in the barn."_

"_Thanks."_

_Ashley headed into the barn and found Amy by Spartan._

"_Ashley! Are you coming to the Derby?"_

"_I might stop by."_

"_Did you take it yet?"_

"_No. I'm scared. He's coming home tomorrow."_

_Amy opened her mouth when Lou began yelling at everyone to get ready to leave._

"_Amy I need to go. I'll tell you when I take it."_

_Ashley turned and got into her car._

* * *

><p><em>Her phone rang and Ashley stopped ironing her jeans.<em>

"_Hello!"_

"_Tyandialmostkissed!"_

"_What? Slow down."_

"_Ty and I almost kissed."_

"_Amy! Tell me the details."_

"_We have both been helping out someone else. He's been helping out Grandpa and I' helping my dad. So anyway, Lou needed someone to announce who's in the lead and they got into argument why me or Ty couldn't go alone. So Lou told us to go together. Ty drove us his is truck and we got out._

_We kind of walked onto the middle of race without realizing it and we tried contacting Lou._

_Ty then began joking around with me and I did the same. I jumped on his back and then he fell backwards and landed on me. He almost kissed me but he didn't could we almost got trampled by the horses. When we were messing around, we ended up on the field. He pulled me out of the way of the horses. He is always saving my life."_

"_Aww. Amy."_

"_So did you…"_

"_No. Right now, I'm thinking of surprising Caleb with dinner tomorrow."_

"_How sweet. Just like husband and wife."_

"_Amy!"_

"_Just pointing out the obvious. And you need to take that test. And then go see a doctor."_

"_I'm scared. I will do it, but I don't want to ruin his homecoming."_

"_I have to go. Ty and I still have work to do. And good luck tomorrow!"_

_They said goodbye and Ashley began to prepare the meal._

* * *

><p>She had set everything up. She waited outside at the table for Caleb. When his trailer drove up, she stood up. Then Caleb was out of the car and she was running. He caught her in his arms and he squeezed her to death.<p>

She breathed in his scent and smiled. She missed him so much.

"I missed you so much."

They said at the same time.

Ashley then pulled him towards the table. She pushed him into a chair and then pulled out the warm meal.

Caleb's eyes widen and he dug in. He told her all about the rodeo.

Ashley listened with interest and amazement. Caleb yawned and she told him to go to sleep.

"I can spend the night in my car. You have to be exhausted."

Caleb refused and they began arguing over who got the bed.

* * *

><p>Finally they agreed to share as long as they kept to their separate halves.<p>

Ashley drifted to sleep with a smile on her facing knowing that her cowboy was back.

They woke up the next morning with their arms around each other.

They jerked away and Caleb teased her. They then got ready for their day.

Ashley was going to school and Caleb offered to drop her off.

When they got to school, he kissed her cheek.

"See you later, honey."

He tipped his hat and Ashley eagerly awaited Amy and Soraya.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, she dragged them to a table and began whispering.<p>

"You weren't on the bus today?"

"Caleb gave me a ride."

The girls focused on her and she began telling them about her night.

She looked up at the end of her story and found someone glaring at them.

"Umm. Amy someone is glaring at you."

Amy scanned the room to find Kit looking at her.

"Shit!"

They gathered their stuff and left to their lockers.

They split off for first block.

Ashley had her second, fifth, and seventh class with Soraya. With Amy, she had second, third, sixth, and seventh.

They all had lunch together.

* * *

><p>So they all sat at their table ignoring Kit's looks their way.<p>

"Ben's coming for Christmas."

"That's great."

They talked about the derby and school until Soraya decided to bring up Ashley's problem.

"Did you take it yet?"

Ashley shook her head. Soraya and Amy then got up and grabbed their stuff. Ashley followed them to the bathroom. They checked the entire bathroom and then locked the door.

"I'm not…"

"We are not leaving."

Ashley sighed and dug through her purse to pull out the box.

She locked herself in a stall and took a deep breath. She peed on the stick and then went back out. She placed it on the sink.

"Now we wait five minutes."

* * *

><p>-5 mins later-<p>

"I can't look!"

"We'll look together."

They linked hands and peered at the stick.

"Omg! I'm…"

"Pregnant."

They looked at each other in shock.

"Okay, so we stared school about three months ago which would make you three months. You might not be showing for a while." Amy said doing the math in her head

"Or maybe it's a fluke."

Amy pulled put her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you guys free Friday? We have no school."

"Yes."

"Okay, so there's a doctor next town over. We can make an appointment there. We can go Friday. No one will know."

They agreed.

"So Friday. Be there at 8. We can see that we are shopping in the city."

* * *

><p>Ashley then wrapped her test in some paper towels and threw it away.<p>

They left the bathroom like nothing happened.

Neither girl could concentrate. Friday could not come soon enough.

Ashley avoided Caleb as much as she could.

* * *

><p>On Friday, she followed Caleb to Heartland.<p>

She found Amy working with the horses. She found a sleepy Ty feeding them.

"Amy's been up since 5 this morning. Said she wants to finish everything before she leaves.

"Yeah. She, Soraya, and I are heading to the city. We have some stuff to do."

"Stuff?"

"Girl stuff."

Ashley then began feeding Apollo. Caleb entered the barn and began mucking out their stalls.

Amy came out sweating.

"Okay, so I worked almost all the horses. I will be back before 5 tonight. I will call to check in. Call me if you have any questions. I'm going to take a shower."

Amy left and Ty began cooling Spartan down.

* * *

><p>Amy came out 20 minutes later.<p>

"Soraya will be here in 10."

Ashley nodded.

"Breakfast!"

Ty and Caleb walked toward the house. The girls followed them and Lou set up an extra plate when she saw Ashley.

Ty and Amy made small talk about horses. Caleb talked about how he needed sponsors.

"So what are you girls going to do in the city?" Jack wanted to know.

"Umm. We have some girl stuff do to."

A car horn beeped and they jumped up. "That's Soraya!"

They flew out and all piled into her car.

* * *

><p>During the drive, they talked about horses and nothing else.<p>

They arrived at the doctor and entered. Ashley was grateful to see that they were the only ones there.

The nurse called them in and they began to do a checkup.

They led her to a dark room and her friends followed.

A woman with a kind smile entered the room.

"Who thinks they are pregnant?"

Ashley raised her hand and the doctor pointed to the cot.

"Lay down. We are going to do an ultra sound. So I'm told you took a test and it was positive?"

It was Amy who responded. "Yes."

The woman rubbed some gel onto her stomach.

Ashley laughed. It was cold and tickled her.

* * *

><p>Then the doctor began moving the machine around and the girls looked at the screen.<p>

The doctor mumbled and then gasped.

"Here we are sweetie."

A small blob appeared and Ashley couldn't believe it.

She was going to have a baby. Caleb's baby.

"I'll say, you are about three months along. Would you like a picture?"

Ashley nodded. The doctor nodded and printed out some pictures.

* * *

><p>Amy and Soraya helped her out to the car and Amy then drove them to a mall.<p>

Ashley was still stunned.

They exited their car and began shopping for some stuff.

They paused when they saw a baby store.

Ashley sighed. "Let's check it out."

They entered the store and oh and awed over everything.

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?"

"Girl. I want a little girl."

"I want to keep my baby."

"We have your back no matter what."

Ashley brought some huge sweaters and shirts to hide her stomach when it started growing.

Amy brought some new jeans and Soraya got some new boots.

They brought some makeup, books, cds, and a lot of other stuff. Ashley found a cool box for Caleb to put his belt buckles in.

The drive home was filled with chatter and laughter, but the closer they got to Heartland, the quieter they became. They dropped off Soraya.

* * *

><p>And then Amy offered to drive Ashley home.<p>

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon. Later."

They arrived at the trailer to find Caleb waiting outside.

Amy dropped them off and Ashley was shocked to see Ty drive up with his truck.

"I called him to pick me up."

Amy squeezed her shoulder and then climbed into the truck with Ty driving away.

* * *

><p>"I made dinner."<p>

"This looks good."

They ate in silence.

She could tell her had something to tell her.

"Ash?"

"Yes, Caleb?"

"Umm. I got a sponsor. An anonymous one."

"So this means…"

"I'm leaving for the rodeo."

Ashley felt like she was going to vomit.

* * *

><p>She stood up and rushed to the grass and vomited.<p>

Caleb gathered her hair and rubbed her back.

"It's not your food. It's probably something I ate in the city. My stomach has been feeling funny."

Caleb helped her changed and then tucked her into bed.

"Caleb. I'm happy for you."

She closed her eyes and let the tears come when he left outside to clean up.

* * *

><p>She called the girls begging them to meet her at Maggie's.<p>

Amy had barely sat down when she spilled.

"Caleb's leaving for the rodeo."

Amy paused and Soraya gasped.

"I didn't tell him. How could I? Rodeo is his dream. I can't do that to him."

Ashley began crying and they hugged her tightly.

They kept telling her it would be alright.

Ashley asked them if they could go on a trial ride and they agreed, but carefully.

They drove to Heartland and saddled up their horses.

* * *

><p>For a short while, they could forget heir problems. When they got back, Ashley saw Caleb telling Ty and Kit about his sponsor. Ty saw them and opened his mouth but closed it. He stared at her and then rubbed his eyes.<p>

Ashley raised a hand and found silent tears coming down.

"Isn't that great?" Ty agreed and Caleb left to work.

She saw Kit kiss Ty and registered Amy's flinch.

* * *

><p>So she did what she had to do. She dried her tears and barged in loudly.<p>

She laughed loudly.

"That was so much fun! We seriously need to go a ride. Hey Ty! You should join us next time!"

They began cooling down their horses and ignored the looks Kit threw at them.

* * *

><p>Kit then left with Caleb and Ashley let out a sigh of relief.<p>

"He's leaving tomorrow."

Ty's voice startled her.

"He didn't tell me that."

Ty squeezed her shoulder. "He cares."

* * *

><p>Then Ty left to help Amy.<p>

She dropped Soraya home and went to the trailer to find Caleb packing some of his stuff.

She watched him pack his hat, his clothes, and his rodeo gear. He took a few other things.

They ate dinner silently.

"Ashley what was it that you had to tell me?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She forced a smile and then yawned.

"I'm going to bed."

Caleb opened his mouth to tell her that it was only 7 at night but Ashley just walked away and crawled into bed.

* * *

><p>Around nine he crawled in next to her, but couldn't sleep. He felt guilty that he had actually taken Val Stanton's money. He knew that she was trying to buy him away from Ashley. He liked her. Ashley was beautiful and amazing and very special. He wasn't really sure how he felt. He hoped that being away would help him figure out his feelings.<p>

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ashley stood outside. Caleb was really leaving.<p>

Caleb looked at Ashley. He could see that something was bothering her.

He walked to her and she handed him a box.

"So you can put all your buckles in."

Caleb placed the box in his car and then wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She stood on tiptoes and held him tightly. She buried her head into his shoulder and he felt some tears.

He dropped a few into her hair. He was going to really miss her.

He stepped away and they locked eyes. He touched her cheek gently and then left.

Ashley waited until he left then locked the door behind her. Then she broke down.

* * *

><p>Months had passed. Her mother on several occasion tried to get her to come home and when she found out about the baby begged her to put it up for adoption.<p>

Right now, she was 6 months pregnant, almost seven.

Everyone knew about the baby. Not everyone knew about the father.

She didn't have to tell many people. She was at dinner at Heartland and Jack made a comment about her gaining weight.

She and Amy were quiet and it was Ty and Lou who caught on first.

When Jack realized he was stunned. He kept asking her about the father but she said nothing.

* * *

><p>Ty guessed who the father was. She didn't confirm it or deny it.<p>

But Ty offered to help out and she really appreciated the support.

Everyone had been really supported of her.

Ty had been in to fix her heater and she crashed at the ranch few times. She worked at Maggie's with Soraya and the customers tipped her big.

Ty and Kit had broken up a while ago when Amy went to figure out a way to cure Spartan.

* * *

><p>Amy and Ty were right now at Jack's fishing cabin feeding some horses.<p>

She was at Heartland. There was going to be a big storm so Jack picked her up before it came.

That night was terrifying. They met Lou's boyfriend, the oil tycoon. And then Ty and Amy got stranded. Ty was really sick and Amy sounded like she was panicking.

Lou forced Ashley to rest promising to tell any news.

* * *

><p>At dinner, she found out that Lou's boyfriend was trying to get plows over there.<p>

They went to sleep later that night and she was worried sick but, she smiled as the baby kicked.

She had decided not to find out the gender, wanting it to be a surprise. She closed her eyes hoping that when she woke up Amy and Ty would be home.

Her wish came true. She woke up to loud voices and slowly walked down the stairs to find Amy and a sick Ty.

Ty ordered her not to come closer because of the baby so she blew him a kiss. She couldn't help but notice how close he and Amy were. Her suspicions were confirmed when they kissed on the couch.

She smiled and rubbed her stomach. Her child would be surrounded by love.

* * *

><p>A few days after Ty and Amy got together she went back home. Her mother stopped by and they got into a argument. Val wanted her to come home.<p>

So she hurt her daughter.

She told her daughter that she paid Caleb off and he actually took the money.

And to twist the knife, she told her daughter that Caleb never cared.

Ashley's heart broke finding out that Caleb had taken the money from her mother and left.

She kicked her mother out. She wanted to scream and cry. How dare her mother try to ruin this for her!

* * *

><p>Then a sharp pain made her fall on the bed. It happened again and then stopped. A few minutes later it happened again. She stood hoping that it wasn't what she thought.<p>

She grabbed her cell phone and then gasped. Her water had just broke.

* * *

><p>She dialed Ty's number.<p>

"Ashley?"

"The baby's coming!"

"I'm on my way!"

Ashley took many deep breaths as contractions hit her.

* * *

><p>Ty arrived 10 minutes later with Amy. They drove her to the hospital.<p>

She saw the rest of Heartland plus Soraya and her mother there.

As she passed Val, she hissed. "If something happens. I will never forgive you.

The doctors were worried.

"You are only seven months! That baby isn't due till March and it's January! "

She nodded.

"Did something happen to trigger it?"

"Yes. Ow. My mother told me today how she paid my baby's father off and how he took the money."

The doctor felt sympathy for her. How could a mother be so cruel?

"Ms. Ashley. If something were to happen…"

"Amy and Ty are to take my baby in."

* * *

><p>The doctors nodded and then told everyone that she was going to have the baby.<p>

Labor was intense. She was there all night. Amy, Soraya, and Lou were in the room with her all night giving her support.

She told them how her mom had paid off Caleb and how the news must have caused the baby to arrive early.

To say they were upset was an understatement. They were furious at both Val and Caleb.

Ashley winced as another contraction hit her.

* * *

><p>"Soraya and Lou please don't be offended. Amy will could you be godmother?"<p>

Soraya and Lou smiled at Amy. She was in shock. Then she nodded.

"Yes." Amy whispered wiping away a tear.

"Do you think Ty would like to be godfather?"

Amy laughed. "He would be thrilled. He loves kids."

Ashley smiled and then cried out as another contraction came. They were closer and even more painful. She had opted for a natural birth, like a cowgirl would.

* * *

><p>Around midnight, the contractions got worse and the doctors worried that only one or none would survive.<p>

Amy held on tightly to Ashley's hand. To be honest she had no idea if Amy was squeezing or if she was squeezing.

* * *

><p>At 2, the doctors announced it was time to push.<p>

"Come on Ashley!"

"You can do it."

"PUSH!"

"CALEB O'DELL! YOU ARE SO DEAD! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

><p>Ty , Jack, Tim and Peter were waiting outside. They flinched as they heard Ashley scream Caleb's name. Jack looked murderous. "Caleb's the father?"<p>

Ben who had arrived two hours earlier walked in with coffee.

"Who's Caleb?"

"He's a cowboy. The other stable hand. He and Ashley lived together for a while."

"Oh."

They drank their coffee and waited for the baby to be born.

Ty decided not to call Caleb. If Ashley didn't tell him then he had no right to know.

"Almost there Ashley!"

Ashley took a deep breath and gave one final push and the doctors smiled. She laid back and closed her eyes exhausted.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think. This is part one. The next part, you will find out the gender of the baby. The gender will be decided by you, so tell me your requests. You can also tell me if you want a single or for it to be twins. I will put down the name options below.<strong>

**Girls**

**Rowan Skylar**

**Sage Marie**

**Boys**

**Ryan Shane**

**Logan Asher**

**So anyway review! Check out my other stories and poll. And I will update soon.**

**Reviews!**

**GaryK: Thank you for your kind review! It made me so happy to read it. I am so glad you loved it. And it means a lot to me that you think I should help the CBC writers. Here's this one. I know it not Amy and Ty but I hope you like it **

**Dess4ever: Thank you for your review. Glad you found it cute.**

**GKB: Thank you for your kind review. You are the first person to call me honey and it made me smile. I actually have a heartland story planned. I hope to have the first two chapters up soon, and then I will work on during the summer.( I have a problem where I will start two stories when I have like 8 more currently being worked on. )I'm glad to hear that you have read my other stories. A Heartland guy? That's really cool! I love Heartland. I am currently catching up on the show. I'm on season 3!**

**Love: Thank you for your review. I promise as soon as I see those episodes I will write about them, I am currently on season 3, so it might be a while. Sorry. But I will write about them.**

**Happy early Valentine's day Wallflowers. Love you!**


	3. Playing House Pt 2

**edited on 4.4.15**

**2/20/14: Okay, so in order for this work. I need to push back when Caleb comes home. In the show he comes back after Amy and Ty get together and the miracle girl thing. In this one, he been gone for about almost two years, so the baby is turning two years old in a month. Since it is December.**

**Another thing is that since Ashley went into labor when she was only 7 months, she had to stay in the hospital for a bit. **

**This is going to start from when the baby is born, to Ashley asking Ty about being godfather. Everyone will get a chance to hold the baby. It will tell how things all going and then tell about Caleb coming home. And since he's been gone a year, and Ashley knows that he took the bribe money to leave, she is still very very very angry. **

**6/28/14: I have some bad news. Today, when I went to work on this, it wouldn't let me open the file. It said the file was messed up. I was very upset because I had worked so hard on this. It was 26 pages and I was almost done. I found this in my old flashdrive but I only have eight page. So this why this will be very late. It wont be as good or as long but I hope you like it. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

><p>On a cold January morning at 2: 45, Ryan Shane was born.<p>

Ashley smiled as the nurse placed him in her arms.

"My baby."

Lou held out a camera. "Smile?"

Ashley smiled wide at the camera, not caring how she looked. Her baby was here. Alive and healthy, even though Ryan was born 2 months early.

The doctor smiled. Both the mother and the child were okay.

"Should I go tell everyone?"

Ashley nodded.

"Ladies, I need you to leave. We will move Ms. Ashley to another room and then you can see them two at a time."

Lou, Soraya, and Amy left the room.

The nurses began cleaning up the room. Then they settled Ashley into a wheelchair and lead her to her new room. Ryan was pushed in his cart by a nurses.

She settled herself in her bed and was handed Ryan.

* * *

><p>The first two to enter were Jack and Lisa (who had arrived later). Lisa ohhed over Ryan and begged to hold him. Ashley handed over her son and she smiled as Lisa cooed at him. She looked up at Jack to see a tear trickle down his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her head.<p>

"I'm proud of you."

He looked at Ryan and Ashley could see that he wanted another grandchild or great grandchild.

"Jack would you like to hold him next?"

Lisa carefully transferred Ryan into Jack's arm and Jack stared at him with pure happiness in his eyes.

Ashley and Lisa shared smiles as Jack and Ryan bonded.

After a while, Jack handed her back Ryan.

"Well, I need to head back to the ranch. I will get started on the horses. Jake and his father are at the ranch helping. And so is Kit. They offered to help while everyone in here with you."

* * *

><p>They left and then Tim and Mallory entered next.<p>

Mallory began babbling about the long labor and the baby and then how Caleb was missing out. Tim had just stood by Mallory restraining her from driving Ashley crazy.

Ashley then made Mallory sit and hold Ryan. Mallory eagerly took her and Ashley smiled in satisfaction as Mallory stopped talking.

They left five minutes later, Tim giving the excuse that they were going to Heartland to help out.

Ashley smiled as Mallory seemed excited to hang out with Jake again.

They left and Ryan began to cry so the nurse helped her breast feed.

* * *

><p>Lou came in with Peter. They only stayed for a few minutes. Peter had some work to do and Lou was needed at the ranch. They stayed long enough for them to carry Ryan and for Lou to admit she wanted kids one day. Ashley saw the look on Peter's face and knew that wedding bell would be ringing in a few years.<p>

After Ryan had his milk, they gave lunch. The nurses told her that the rest of her group were eating. They wanted to give her some time to relax and eat.

* * *

><p>Ashley had just finished her meal, when Val came in.<p>

"Ashley."

"Val."

"Ashley. Is that my grandchild?"

"Don't touch him! He's my son. My family. Not yours."

"Ashley!"

" Don't Val. Don't you know what could have happened? I went into labor two months early. I could have died. Ryan could have died."

"And that's my fault?"

"YES! The doctor says that getting upsetting news must have triggered it. You just had to tell me, didn't you. Just had to win. Well, guess what! You won. Caleb is gone and Ryan won't know his father. But you know what? You also lost. You lost me. You lost your grandson. You lost us. I will never forgive you for putting Ryan at risk."

"Ashley."

"I think Val you need to leave."

* * *

><p>Ben and Soraya stood at the door. They both looked furious. A nurse came in and escorted her out.<p>

Watching her mother leave, Ashley burst into tears. Ryan chose that moment to wake up.

Soraya picked up Ryan, leaving Ben to comfort Ashley. Ben awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Ryan continued to cry so, Soraya and Ben decided to leave. They handed the baby to Ashley and she began breastfeeding again.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the door and Amy walked in.<p>

"Hey Ashley. Hey Ryan. How are you feeling?"

"We are doing good. He's hungry. Where's Ty?"

"He volunteered to drive your mother home. Apparently, she took a cab here. After you kicked her out, she raised a huge fuss so the doctors sedated her. Ty is dropping her off then coming up. He said that way its one less thing for you to worry about."

Ashley was grateful that Ty was driving her mother home. Amy sat down next to her and they talked as Ryan fed.

Ashley was glad that she and Amy were friends. She was glad that she had buried the hatchet with Amy. Amy and Soraya had become real best friends. Not like the other girls, who left when her baby bump appeared.

She honestly didn't know what she would have done without them. Or without the support from Heartland.

She listened as Amy told her about a date she and Ty had. Ty had taken her out to dinner. They went to Maggie's and he paid. Amy told her about how they went for a trail ride. How Ty cooked her a meal,, and they ate in Spartan's stall. How they took Mallory and Jake out for lunch.

Ashley was glad to hear about Amy and Ty's relationship. It had taken them a while, to finally figure things out. She was glad to hear how great things were.

* * *

><p>"Ashley, talk to me."<p>

"What should I say?"

"Ryan wasn't due for another two months. What happened yesterday?"

Ashley swallowed and placed the sleeping Ryan in his cart.

"My mom came by the trailer last night. She tried to convince me to come back and live with her, to give up Ryan for adoption. I refused and she spilled."

"What did she say?"

Ashley was squeezing Amy's hand. She looked into her eyes.

"My mom told me that she sponsored Caleb. She paid him to leave me. And he took the money. He left me. He never cared. I lied. He never called, texted, emailed, he didn't even send a letter."

Tears streamed out her eyes.

"Who was I fooling? This entire time, you guys were right. We were playing house. And I fell for him. I was a fool. I fell for him, the life, the safety we had. I thought… I don't know what I thought."

Ashley buried her head into Amy's shoulder and cried. Amy stroked her hair murmuring in her ear.

"I felt safe. In the beginning, I moved in because I knew that Jack would convince me to live with my mom. He did it once. So Caleb was my next option. He found me in my car and brought me to the trailer to get food. He offered me a place to sleep and I ended up moving in. And we fell into a pattern. I cooked dinner on certain days. I made coffee and did the laundry. He made dinner the others day and made me breakfast on the weekends. I felt safe with him."

"He cared for you. He used to do all his work quickly and then rush home to you."

* * *

><p>Ashley laughed as a few tears hit the bedspread.<p>

Amy squeezed her hand.

"Ash. Remember that no matter what happens I'm here for you. We all are."

Ashley nodded.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door made them turn to the door.<p>

"Come in."

Ty entered the room with a bag over his shoulder.

"Look what I brought."

He placed the bag on the bed and Ashley recognized it as the baby bag.

It had her clothes and a purple onesie for the baby.

"We must have forgotten about it in our rush to get here." Ty grinned.

"Thanks Ty."

"No problem."

He kissed Amy's cheek and then looked at Ryan.

"He's awake."

"You can hold him Amy."

Amy gently picked up Ryan and cradled him in her arms. She made small cooing noises and Ashley and Ty exchanged smiles.

Amy held Ryan for a bit before passing him off to Ty, who looked scared to be holding the baby.

Ashley and Amy both coaxed him to sit and hold Ryan. Then Amy went to grab dinner for her and Ty leaving them alone.

Ashley smiled as she watched Ty hold Ryan. He had a look of pure amazement on his face. Ryan seemed to be comfortable with Ty and wasn't crying at all.

* * *

><p>Then a nurse came in and took Ryan to give him a bath. Ashley panicked not wanting them to take Ryan. Amy who had just came in with dinner offered to follow the nurse. She is walking behind them before Ty can volunteer.<p>

Ty and Ashley sit in the room and Ashley blurts out her question.

"Will you be godfather?"

Ty who had just taken a sip of his water almost chokes. "What?"

"Will you be godfather?"

"Are, Are you serious?"

Ashley nodded and Ty's face broke into a huge smile and he nodded.

Ashley squeezed his hand and they talked for a bit. She told him about Caleb.

Ty wasn't happy when he found out what Caleb did. He promised to keep them safe.

* * *

><p>When Ryan and Amy arrived ten minutes later, Ty took Ryan.<p>

"I want to carry my godson for a bit."

Ashley smiled as Ty held Ryan and Amy looked at them with pride.

She had a family.

* * *

><p>It was hard at first. Jack didn't want her living in her trailer alone with Ryan.<p>

And she didn't want to live at the Dude Ranch. And she couldn't give up her trailer.

So Jack made it easy. He moved the trailer to the ranch.

He promised her that once Ryan got older, they could move back but for now, it would have to do.

Ashley was grateful for this.

Being a mother at 17 was hard. But she wouldn't trade it.

She loved Ryan.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

"Ryan Shane! Get back here."

Ashley yelled after her almost two year old son. She was trying to get ready for work at Maggie's and to drop Ryan off at Heartland.

It was winter break and the hours were crazy.

Luckily, she had her family at Heartland. They were a big help to here.

They let her live in her trailer on their land and then helped her move it once Ryan got older.

They took care of them and babysat when needed.

Right now, she was supposed to drop him off. That was hard since Ryan was almost in his terrible twos. He knew how to say 'no' and was fast on his feet.

Ashley spent most days chasing after him in their trailer.

She loved it. She wouldn't change it for anything.

It was the only good thing Caleb ever did for her.

* * *

><p>It had been two years since she last seen him. He never called or wrote. And she was fine with that. She had no idea what to say to him. Finding out what he did still hurt her.<p>

But she had moved on. She worked part time at Maggie's and part time at Heartland. She was doing well in school and was a great single mother.

She was happy. Mostly.

* * *

><p>Seeing Amy and Ty who had gotten their act together hurt. They were very affectionate and it was obvious they loved each other.<p>

They tried to tone it down but it was hard. Lou and Peter had tied the knot a few months ago and were expecting. Soraya and Ben were together and Mallory was no longer trying to ditch Jake as often.

Basically everyone had someone but her.

It was sad but she was happy for her friends. Besides, she didn't need Caleb.

He was no good and only cared about money.

* * *

><p>"Ashley! I'll take Ryan."<p>

It was Amy. Amy or Lou would come by on certain morning to pick up Ryan, if she was running late. Her friends were angels. They were a huge help and she was insanely thankful for them.

* * *

><p>Ashley closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She was at her trailer when she saw someone.<p>

Caleb.

Caleb was home.

She paused and closed her eyes. Trying to keep her emotions in check.

Caleb was home.

After about two years, Caleb was coming home.

Correction, after 2 years Caleb was home.

* * *

><p>Ashley took a deep breath and vowed not let him get to her... too much.<p>

She walked up and smiled as he called out to her.

"Caleb."

"Ashley."

He gave her a huge hug and Ashley had to remind herself that digging her nails into his shoulder was bad.

She broke away and then walked into _her _trailer. She had placed all his belongs in a corner and now that he was here, she could get rid of it.

She marched out and began tossing his things out at him, screaming. He reached out to calm her down and that made her even more furious.

Once she tossed all his stuff, she locked the door behind her and broke down.

Caleb pounded on the door, angry and confused.

Caleb O' Dell was back.

* * *

><p>After Ashley calmed down, she called Amy.<p>

"Caleb's back. Can Ryan stay with you or can you have someone drop him off?"

"Of course, he can stay here! Don't worry about anything. Should I tell Ty to go over there?"

"No, no. It's fine."

Ashley spent the night peeking out her window. She saw Caleb sleeping in his truck.

She tossed and turned all night, not being able to get much sleep.

She was up by 6 AM and got ready to go to Heartland for breakfast. She didn't work on Sundays.

She was worried about the Caleb situation.

She showered and got dressed. She needed to go to breakfast.

She walked out of the trailer and made sure to lock the door.

She drove away, highly aware that Caleb was watching her.

Caleb was curious to know where Ashley was going so he followed her.

* * *

><p>He watched as she arrived at Heartland and watched everyone who came to greet her. Amy and Ty, and a little boy(their son maybe?), Mallory and Jake, Jack and Lisa, Ben and Soraya, Lou and some guy. He watched as Ashley swung the little boy onto her hip, kissing his head. He watched her enter the house with Ty's arm around her and Amy.<p>

He didn't even realize he had been seen until Jack knocked on his car door.

"You coming in or not?"

He got out of the car.

"Listen, Caleb, everyone there will want to kill you, but they won't. Just keep quiet. Don't make eye caught with either Ashley, Amy, or Ty. Don't even look at the baby."

He followed Jack meekly into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at him in shock.<p>

"Grandpa!"

"He will eat with us."

Amy glared at him and proceeded to slam down pots and pans. Ty wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. She relaxed slightly and started serving them.

Lou came down holding hands with the man from before, Peter he learned.

They sat down to eat and he was careful not to look at everyone.

He learned that Lou and Peter were married. Amy and Ty were dating. Soraya and Ben were doing the long distance. Mallory and Jake had just started dating. Jack and Lisa were serious. The little boy, Ryan was Ashley's son.

He didn't like knowing that Ashley had gotten pregnant with some guy's kids after he left. He wasn't happy that the guy didn't stick around.

Jake offered him the extra bed in Ty's room since Ashley casually said that she needed to replace the locks on _her _trailer.

Ty was not happy and neither was he.

* * *

><p>The next morning he went to see Kit and found out that Ty had hurt her because he was using her to get his mind off Amy.<p>

When he saw Ty that afternoon, he punched him.

"That was for Kit."

Ty's eyes harden and he punched Caleb's jaw.

"And that was for Ashley." He hissed. He stalked away to get some ice.

Caleb froze. Ashley. Had he hurt her that badly?

* * *

><p>The only person on the ranch who talked to him was Jack , surprisingly.<p>

He and Ty didn't talk when they shared rooms.

He knew Ty was getting fed up as Caleb had caught him sleeping in an empty stall.

* * *

><p>A scream jerked him out of his thoughts. He ran out to see a runaway horse heading towards Ryan.<p>

He acted instantly. He ran as fast as he could and scooped up the little boy in his arms. He held him close and Ryan clung to him, shaking.

"I'm calling Ashley." Someone said.

He nodded, not really caring. He held the boy closer. He was scared. This little boy could have died.

Ryan looked at him and Caleb's breath caught.

_He has Ashley's eyes. _He thought to himself.

He vowed to himself to always be there for this boy.

* * *

><p>Ashley came driving in about 10 minutes later. She ran in, still in her uniform.<p>

"Ryan!"

She threw herself onto her knees and Ryan held out her arm to his mother. She tried to pull him away but Ryan refused to let Caleb go.

Caleb could see the dilemma, so he moved closer to her.

He handed her Ryan and before the boy could complain, he wrapped his arms around her.

Ashley began shaking, tears streaming down. Caleb held her as she cried for her son and herself.

Caleb then promised himself he would fix this and prove to Ashley he was sorry.

If anyone were to see them, they would have thought they were a family.

* * *

><p>After that, Ryan was always with Caleb.<p>

However, Caleb and Ashley didn't talk. They were stuck with each other but didn't want to be. It was like they were divorced parents with a kid.

* * *

><p>Things were hard for Caleb. Ashley had locked him out of the trailer and he was too much of a gentleman to take it back, but he wanted to get into her good graces so he fixed it up. He fixed the window and the squeaking door.<p>

He then 'borrowed' a key and fixed her broken heater and sink.

He left flowers on her doorstep.

The one time he walked into Maggie's she poured water on him. He was angry but the next time he walked in, he was ready. She moved to pour water and he then grabbed her and kissed her, the cup falling. He pulled away and walked out the door, whistling.

He enjoyed riling her up.

Ashley had gotten mad but she smiled when she discovered the lilies in front of her trailer door.

* * *

><p>It took Ashley 4 months to warm up to Caleb. Ryan had already turned 2 years old a little while ago, and was now 28 months. .<p>

Caleb knew that Ty had wanted him out of the house since it cut into his time with Amy. He figured out when Amy sent him to pick up Ashley from work many times.

* * *

><p>So as so as he could get the money he moved out. Even though it was his trailer, he let Ashley lived in it.<p>

He moved into a small cottage on Jack's property. Jack was stubborn and had forced him to take it saying that he wanted all his granddaughters near him. Caleb took that as a blessing and a warning about Ashley.

Caleb had also fallen in love with Ryan and thought whoever was the father was a fool, for letting them go.

* * *

><p>Ty and Amy could see that Caleb was falling in love with Ashley and Ryan. They knew however that Ashley hadn't told Caleb about Ryan.<p>

Amy warned Ashley to tell him soon.

"He's still in love with you Ash. And he loves Ryan. But he will be hurting when he finds out. He's going to be pissed and upset and betrayed."

"How do you think I felt?"

"Ashley, you knew that Caleb was going to break your heart, you just didn't know how much it would hurt. Not telling Caleb now will damage any possible friendship or relationship. Besides, Ryan needs a dad. He needs Caleb."

Ashley sighed. "I know. I'm just scared."

Amy hugged her friend.

"We are all here."

Ashley nodded.

"Tonight. I'll tell him tonight after my shift."

"Good luck."

Ashley nodded and continued to wash the counter.

* * *

><p>Working at the diner, kept her pretty busy. It made her not have to think about what she was going to say.<p>

At 7 PM, when her shift was over, she looked up to find Caleb ready to take her to Heartland for dinner. She grabbed her coat and hurries out only to run into someone.

"Sorry, ma-mom?"

Val Stanton looked at her daughter angrily. Then her eyes landed on someone who was hurrying over.

"Caleb."

He reached over and helped Ashley to her feet. "Mrs. Stanton."

Val was upset, Caleb wasn't supposed to come back.

"How's my grandson?"

Ashley hissed. "Don't you dare. He's not your grandson. You are not my mother."

She turned to get into Caleb's truck, when she froze.

"So Caleb, enjoying playing house? How's your son?"

Caleb was confused. He didn't have a son.

"I don't have a son."

Val looked at her daughter, "You didn't tell him."

Caleb looked at Ashley who was pale and Val who looked triumphant.

He then got in the car and drove away from Val. He and Ashley didn't speak until they were at Heartland.

* * *

><p>His mind was whirling with possibilities. Though he already knew the answer, he had to ask.<p>

"Is he mine? Is Ryan my son?"

He looked at Ashley, daring her to lie.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Caleb stopped the card and closed his eyes.<p>

Ashley reached over to touch his shoulder. "Caleb."

"Damm it!" He hit the steering wheel.

"How could you? How could you not tell me? I love Ryan. I always wanted a son like him. And he's mine? I missed two years of his life! Years I can never get back!"

Ashley couldn't find the words.

"Just go, I can't."

Ashley scrambled out of the car and rushed into the house where she collapsed into Ty's arms.

* * *

><p>Caleb drove to his house and dialed a number.<p>

A sleepy voice answered.

"Caleb, I swear you better not be drunk again. "

"I have a son, Lea."

Caleb heard some noise and then a loud thud and some curse words.

"Repeat that."

"I have a son. Ashley didn't tell me." He was babbling.

"You might need to start from the beginning."

So Caleb began telling his cousin the story.

"Talk to her. You are still in love with her. Work things out and you get a wife and son back. Good night cousin."

Caleb looked at his phone and sighed. His cousin was right like usual.

He looked at the clock. 9 PM. He got into his truck and drove to Heartland.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ashley told them everything. Everyone was mad with Val and felt sympathy for both sides of the couple.<p>

Ashley looked at Ryan sleeping on Lou's lap.

"What do I do?"

Peter looked at the young girl.

"Caleb is in love with you. "

Lou finished her husband's sentence. "And you love him."

She handed Ryan to Ty and Peter helped his three month pregnant wife up to their room.

* * *

><p>Amy and Ty stayed with Ashley on the couch. Ashley brushed Ryan's hair gently.<p>

Amy and Ty studied their friend.

"Things will work out."

"I don't want him to feel obligated to marry me because of Ryan."

"I don't feel obligated to marry you because of Ryan. I want to marry you because I love you."

Everyone looked at the door to see Caleb.

* * *

><p>Amy smiled, Ty rolled his eyes, Ashley stared, and Ryan slept.<p>

"Every time I won a rodeo I put half of the money away, I was saving up for something special. I came back for a reason. I came back for you. I want to work things out."

Ashley felt her heart beating fast.

Caleb got down on one knee.

"It took me two years, a lot or rodeos, injuries and arguing with other competitors, to finally be able to buy this."

He pulled out a ring surrounded by diamonds with a blue-green gem in the middle.

Ashley gasped.

* * *

><p>"Ashley Stanton, you are the most beautiful and sweet and amazing woman I have ever met. Never has someone made me feel anything the way you do. Will you do me the honor in making you Mrs. O'Dell?"<p>

Ashley stared at him.

"I asked Ryan and Jack for permission if it helps."

Ashley then laughed, tears sliding down and then she was in his arms, kissing him.

She was home.

Amy and Ty looked at each other and laughed, happy for their friends.

* * *

><p>-1 year later-<p>

A lot had happened in one year, Lou and Peter were married and Lou was pregnant. Ben was moving back, to help put with his Aunt's ranch and be near Soraya. Mallory and Jake were finally dating. Lisa had moved in with Jack. Lou and Peter were building house on Heartland land. Ty was getting a degree in veterinary science. Amy had moved in with Ty much to her Grandpa's dismay. Ryan had turned 3.

Ashley, Ryan, and Caleb were getting married.

Today was the big day. Ty was smiling as he watched his friend pace back and forth.

"Relax. Ashley isn't going anywhere." Ben tried to reassurance the ranch hand.

Caleb nodded but kept pacing. Ty and Ryan shared a look.

Ryan tugged on his tie.

"Daddy? Can I have cake now?"

Caleb laughed and ruffled his son's hair. Ty smiled at the sight.

* * *

><p>Amy looked at Ashley. She looked gorgeous. Amy never seen her friend looked happier, well since Ryan was born. The white dress fit her perfectly and the cowboy hat she wore instead of the traditional veil was a nice touch.<p>

Amy quickly checked her friend.

Something old- her grandma's pearls given to Ashley by Grandpa

Something new- the dress paid for by Lou and Peter.

Something borrowed- Caleb's hat

Something blue- the sash and bouquet

They were ready.

"You look gorgeous, Ash." Ashley smiled at Soraya. Mallory began rambling while Lou tried to calm her down.

Amy grabbed Ashley's hands.

"Are you ready Mrs. Future O'Dell?"

Ashley beamed and nodded and Amy told everyone it was time to go.

Jack came by to walk Ashley down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Lou and Peter were first followed by Soraya and Ben, Mallory and Ryan were next as flower girl and ring bearer respectively. Amy looked at her friend and kissed her cheek and then walked down the aisle.<p>

Ty couldn't keep his eyes off Amy as she walked down the aisle. She looked like a goddess. He suddenly saw her in a white dress and he knew once again, she was the one.

Caleb's heart skipped a beat as did Ashley's when they saw each other. Caleb smiled at he saw the hat on his future wife's curls.

When Ashley reached the front, they grasped hands quickly and looked to the minister who laughed, seeing how in love they were.

The wedding flew by fast, the vows were personal and sweet.

The kiss was long and tender and Caleb was sure to punch Ty's shoulder later for the wolf whistle.

* * *

><p>All the guests had fun at the wedding. Heartland was the perfect venue.<p>

The speeches made Ashley tear up and Caleb laugh.

Everyone laughed as Amy caught the bouquet and Ty the garter. Caleb took the opportunity to whistle.

As the midnight drew closer, Ashley and Caleb had to leave to go to their honeymoon. Ryan stayed with his godparents.

* * *

><p>-7 years later-<p>

Caleb was celebrating in tenth birthday. A lot had happened. Caleb and Ashley expanded the family- they now had four kids(Ryan Shane, Logan Asher, Sage Marie, and Rowan Skylar and currently Ashley was pregnant with number 5 and six- Austin Gregory and Marion Elizabeth.

Lou and Peter had two kids and adopted one, Georgie. Lou was expecting another daughter.

Lisa and Jack were still going strong and had decided not to get married.

Ben and Soraya had gotten married and had two kids. They had taken over Lisa's ranch so Soraya was always busy.

Amy and Ty were the last to get married. They had a small beautiful ceremony on the ranch, on their horses, of course. They had 3 kids and were expecting twins. They had added new horses and a two German Shepherds to the family.

Amy, Lou, and Ashley know all owned Heartland. They expanded the ranch and ground.

Val Stanton had to sell her land to pay off her debts and they were quick to buy it, and now Heartland was the biggest horse ranch after Ben and Soraya's. The two ranches did business together often.

* * *

><p>So after a lot of hard times.<p>

Everything was finally falling in place.

Everyone got their happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry for the long wait but a lot has happened. I lost most of my work earlier on and then I started my junior year so I have been busy like a bee. And then my grandmother died and I didn't feel like doing anything much less writing. However, I decided to work on some stories since it's kind of like therapy for me. So thank you for being somewhat patient. <strong>

**So yeah, here's the chapter as promised. **

**Not sure when I will update but I could use some prompts. Any characters pairings welcomes and situations. No smut please!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

**Can I just thank you guys? You guys literally give me the best not to mention the sweetest reviews!**

**GKB: Again with the nicknames? You are so sweet. Reading your reviews makes my day. I figured that Ty and Amy being godparents make sense, because I can see Ashley being closer to Amy than Soraya and Ty because he's their age. Besides it would be weird for her to make Ben (her ex) godfather no?**

** I just laughed. I got your second review. I currently watching the show on Netflix so it may be a while before I reach season 7. And yeah I hope to go back to some of the past episodes and write something for them. I do love Amy and Ty. They make me wish I lived on a ranch. Sadly I'm a city gal. My day has been okay, but reading reviews always make my day. And I'm really enjoying these moments. I hope to have a story up and a one shot that will be Amy/Ty/Kit.**

**I have never smiled this much. Your reviews really make me smile. I'm glad you love my picture. Wolves are one of my favorite animals and when I found it, I fell in love with the picture. Trust me, I hope to keep up the fabulous work. I love Heartland. I have read several of the books and watched the show. I have always wanted to write something and re-watching some of the episodes inspired me. I'm afraid to let you guys down. I tend to start something and then have trouble finishing it, but somehow I feel like I will actually finish. I have never gotten so many sweet reviews. I think Heartland has some of the best reviewers.**

**I'm updating like I promises. It's just that things have been hard lately. A lot has happened, and I don't really feel like updating, but I decided to update just for you. I don't think I have a story called Heaven and Hell., actually I know I don't. Confusing me with someone else, darling?**

**And I guess since Amy is one of the main characters, that is why she is the dominant. As for her making Ty jealous, well Ty kind of use Kit to make her jealous so fair is fair.**

* * *

><p><strong>GaryK: I'm glad you loved it. Of course I had to make Val own up to what she did. And Ashley is okay. She's one of my favorite characters. And Caleb needed to meet his kid don't you think? Hope this meets your expectations. I love hearing from you. <strong>


	4. AU Not together-together yet

**disclaimer: I don't own Heartland.**

* * *

><p><strong>AU Prompt: Ty and Amy are best friends but everyone thinks they are more because of the way they act with each other.<strong>

* * *

><p>They met in high school, her freshman year. She was rushing to class when they bumped into each other. He was a senior, popular and captain of the football team. She was sweet, but feisty, and stubborn.<p>

They couldn't stand each other but it took them a month to get along. They got along after he saved her from a senior who was getting too touchy feely.

He punched the boy and then followed her home until she got accepted his offer of giving her a ride home.

He was warned away and that sealed the friendship.

They argued and laughed and were inseparable.

* * *

><p>(5 years later)<p>

Amy rolled at her eyes and her best friends; Soraya and Ashley raised their glasses.

She knew them since grade school. Soraya and her had been best friends forever, while Ashley had been her rival until they were in their junior year of high school and her mother had kicked Ashley out of her house. Amy feeling sorry took Ashley home and their fate was sealed.

* * *

><p>Being juniors in college now, they had come a long way.<p>

The three girls shared their apartment. It was cramped but rent was cheap, so there were hardly ever complaints.

The three girls had just finished taking midterms and had decided to go out and celebrate.

It was a typical night out. Soraya was turning down guys left and right, while Ashley was being sent drinks. Amy was texting.

Amy smiled at the message and squealed when hands grabbed her hips and she was lifted off her stool.

* * *

><p>"Hey ladies."<p>

Amy laughed and turned her head to look at her best friend Ty.

"You came!"

* * *

><p>The three boys had graduated from school a couple years back and were very successful. Ty had gone into veterinary medicine, while Ben took over his Aunt's horse ranch. Caleb who was a former rodeo star but after an accident ended his career, he ended up becoming a teacher. He taught people how to ride horses and take care of them. He lived with Ben and Ty.<p>

The boys were always busy, so the girls didn't see them often.

* * *

><p>Ty nodded and pulled her onto his lap, like always. Ben kissed his girlfriend Soraya while Ashley and Caleb began flirting with other people.<p>

Ashley and Caleb had an intense rivalry. They were always arguing and the group had secretly made bets as to when the two would hook up.

Ty rested his chin on her shoulder and she leaned into him. This was natural. When they were together, they were almost always touching.

Ashley and Caleb shared a look. Everyone always assumed that Ty and Any were a couple and the group had bet going on as to when the two would realize their feelings.

* * *

><p>The bartender slid over some beers and smiled at them.<p>

Ty thanked her and he opened two bottles, one for him and the other for Amy.

* * *

><p>The six friends spent the night laughing and dancing and drinking. Ben and Soraya ended up calling a cab.<p>

Ashley and Caleb disappeared and Amy giggled telling Ty that she thought they were hooking up.

Ty nods his head. He can't focus breathing in her apple-scented hair. He looks up to see the bartender smirking at him.

* * *

><p>Earlier when Amy and the girls left to the bathroom and bartender told them that they had pretty girlfriend. Ben smiled. Caleb laughed and Ty explained the situation to which she laughed and asked, "Are you are sure?" to them both.<p>

She pointed to a couple dancing on the floor. "They said they were just best friends and now they are dating."

She pointed to a tall bartender, showing off a ring.

"Hated his guts and now we are engaged"

She raised her eyebrow and walked away before they could retort.

Both boys exchanged looks and then looked away.

* * *

><p>The bartender hummed to herself as she looked at the boy, Ty, and the girl Amy.<p>

They were adorable and she honestly though they were dating. The way Ty looked at Amy was full of love and protectiveness with a bit of lust.

It also didn't take a genius to see that Amy felt the same way.

* * *

><p>"Saph! We need a refill!"<p>

She nodded and called over to another bartender who just arrived.

"Kit can you man the bar for like 10 minutes while I take care of some stuff?"

Kit nodded and Sapphire walked over to her fiancée who was being hit on.

She slipped her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes.

"Hi Cowboy."

The girls glared at her as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Break?"

She nodded and they headed out to his truck where they sat in the back and simply rested, eating sandwiches. She liked simply being with him. Little things like this made her happy. Of course, they were unable to last more than 15 minutes before they began arguing. They argued over what the constellations were called.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside, Kit was manning the bar. She had seen a tall handsome man sitting with some friends.<p>

He was alone.

He had been with a girl earlier but Kit doubted they were a thing. She was too plain and trying too hard. It was obvious that he was just being nice.

She walked over to him and slid a drink in front of him.

"Hey Handsome."

He looked up and saw a pretty African American girl.

She tilted her head and sent him a smile that always works.

Ty however was not interested.

"Hey." He was hoping she would go away before Amy came back.

She leans forward, giving him a clear view of her and her intentions.

He refuses to look and instead looks for the other bartender.

Kit frowns, not used to being rejected.

Ty scans the crowd for Amy and smiles as he sees her walking towards him.

Kit straightens up as she sees Amy.

* * *

><p>"Hey Babe. Ash and Caleb are looking for us."<p>

Ty kisses her cheek. "Let's go."

Kit snorts.

"I'm not an idiot. This is obviously rehearsed. I don't think you guys are dating."

Amy felt anger rise to the surface.

"We have been together 5 years."

"Prove it."

Ty was annoyed, he and Amy shouldn't had to prove anything to someone who clearly never had been rejected before.

Ty opens his mouth to argue, but then a pair of lips meets his.

* * *

><p>He's kissing Amy.<p>

He has thought about kissing her since, she was a freshman .

He had been in love with her for a while.

He just never acted on it because of the age difference and the fact that he thought she saw him as a brother.

He told himself that the kiss was just to get Kit off their back, not because Amy actually liked him.

However, that doesn't stop him from running a hand in her hair and grabbing her hip and kissing her back.

* * *

><p>Amy is stunned when Ty kisses her back.<p>

She has liked him since he was a senior and she was a freshman. The age difference and the types of girls he dated and their friendship kept her from making a move.

She tells herself that the kiss is to get Kit off their back, not because he actually likes her.

She hears Kit huff in anger and hears her stomp away.

* * *

><p>She pulls away and refuses to meet his eyes.<p>

Ty holds her chin and kisses her gently and Amy is stunned.

When he pulls away, he leads her gently to the drunken Ashley and Caleb and he rounds them all up and leads them to the car.

Outside, he bumps into the bartender, Saph and her fiancée. They help him get everyone in the truck and Saph hands him a number, and whispers, "I have a horse for you to look at it."

He nods and drives the group home.

He leaves Ashley and Caleb at Caleb's trailer.

* * *

><p>Then he drives Amy to his home.<p>

Amy is aware of everything.

The second kiss threw her for a loop.

When they get home, Amy scrambles out of the car and rushes to the house, but Ty is faster and the next thing she knows she is in the air.

Ty carries her into the house bridal style.

When they get in, he puts her in the kitchen table and looks at her.

"We need to talk."

His hands are on her hips.

"I have liked you since freshman year."

Amy blinked and her mouth falls open, which Ty kisses quickly.

She pulls away and whispers, "Same."

Then they are kissing and he is picking her up and they are in his bedroom.

Ty helps her out of her clothes and Amy feels embarrassed as Ty strips down.

Then he tosses her a t-shirt and he puts on some pajama bottoms.

"Let's sleep."

Amy nods, realizing that he knows her well.

Ty has no intention of having sex with her. He respects her and wants their first time to be special and when they are dating, not when they just confessed feelings.

The two lay down and they fall asleep, in each other arms, happy, because they finally won the race.

* * *

><p>(6 months later)<p>

The next time Saph sees them, she is married and two months pregnant. Kit has been fired and her husband is the new bartender and owner of the place. Ty and Amy are together and Saph smiles as they can't keep their hands off each other, kissing each other and whispering. Caleb and Ashley are fighting more but she notices Caleb running his hands up her thighs. She is not surprised to find them later coming out of an empty closet, with messy hair and lipstick all over the place

She simply smiles.

She loves her job.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while. Sorry, I have been really busy with school, dance, and… boys. Finals are coming up so that's something else to add to the list. <strong>

**I will try to update more but I need help. I am running out of ideas and I haven't had time to watch Heartland, so if you have any suggestions let me know. I have only watched the first season, and I will have to re-watch it since it has been a while.**

**Thanks for being patient. **

**Love you Wallflowers!**

**PS. Can't believe I'm doing this… but hypothetically, should the girl make the first move? What to guys think/feel if they do? What classifies as a date? How can someone tell when someone likes him or her? This is a hypothetically situation. **


End file.
